The present invention relates to brassieres. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively relates to a brassiere having specially formed underwires and/or other support features.
Known brassieres have a stiff metallic underwire sewn into the bottom of each cup. Such underwires provide an adequate level of support but are uncomfortable, unsightly and can protrude from the brassiere after a time of use. Such metallic underwires are also of constant cross-section and stiffness throughout their length and therefore do not provide a desired level of variable support throughout their length.